


Do I Even Exist?

by Deereboy97



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deereboy97/pseuds/Deereboy97
Summary: Beca has climbed the ranks in Los Angeles and has become a well-respected producer. opting to skip on college and anyone who cared about her, she's spent the last 5 years doing what she wanted. The pressure of being single and lonely has finally caught up with her. that is until she meets a new friend in Emily Junk and gets introduced into a new world of friends.A blonde in particular gets her questioning her sexuality and she becomes more than the little Alt girl everyone perceives her as.





	1. One to Remeber

**Author's Note:**

> Emily is based on her real life persona as Hailee Steinfeld, so all of her real life songs belong to Emily in this fic. Hope you enjoy!

Los Angeles, The City of Angels, Tinsel town, La-La Land, or in Beca Mitchell’s case, home. She skipped the whole college thing and has anchored herself in LA for the past 5 years. Was it worth it? Beca thought so. Instead of wasting 4 years at school, she grinded for the last 5 years to become a well-respected name in the music producing industry. Sure, it had its perks of being around famous people all day and the money and recognition was a plus. But one thing has been nagging at Beca for the past 5 years, the single life.

 

She wasn’t really into the douche b’s she interacted with all day. Some nights at the clubs where she would DJ for fun, she received plenty of attention and would bring a dude home on occasion only to be disappointed when they’re gone the next morning. She ultimately stopped trying on a relationship in general and just lived her life. Even if it meant sitting at one of the finest club/restaurants in Los Angeles alone.

 

“Hey Howie, table for one as usual.” Beca said with a sigh.

 

“I’m sorry Miss Mitchell, but the whole place has been rented out this evening.” Howie said embarrassed.

 

Beca looked at Howie confused, and stared at the empty building,

“Are you sure?”

 

Armando, the manager saw Beca at the front trying to gain entry, so he stepped forward to explain to the situation to his number one customer.

“Hello Beca. Howie? Please go check on the arrangements upstairs, I’ll tend to Beca.” Armando said waving his hand dismissively at Howie and grabbing a menu for Beca.“I’m so sorry Beca. I instructed him to turn down all customers tonight. We had to even cancel our reservations.”

 

“Big night tonight?” Beca asked intrigued.

 

“Only the biggest night in the history of biggest nights.” He added enthusiastically.

 

“So, what gives? What’s going on tonight?” Beca said curious.

 

“Only the biggest birthday bash in all of Hollywood.”

 

“Go on,” Beca added getting annoyed.

 

“Emily Junk’s big birthday bash! She’s celebrating her 23rd birthday here tonight!”

 

Beca choked on her complimentary water, “Emily Junk? As in the artist of the year Emily Junk?”

 

“The very same. Do you know what this means for us Beca? Our name will be all over the tabloids and social media. E! Network will be here!”

 

“Holy shit that is huge. I’ve been dying to collaborate with her, but her current label has got her chained down.” Beca said twirling her straw around in her water.

 

“Well maybe tonight you can get to meet her, get the ball rolling?” Armando added trying to cheer his number one customer up. “Anyways, you still want your usual? The Wild Mushroom Ravioli?”

 

“Actually, I think I’ll try the Green Chili Pork. And may I get a glass of the Red Wine?” Beca asked.

 

“I see we are living on the edge tonight.” Armando smiled as he jotted Beca’s order down. “I’ll be back with the wine sweetie.

 

Armando rushed back to Beca with a bottle of wine and a glass. He poured her a glass and corked the bottle, “I’m so sorry I had to seat you way back here. The party is due in 10 minutes and I wanted you to be in peace.” He said with a smile.

 

“It’s ok, Armando, I really don’t mind.”

 

Armando graciously bowed and returned to his crew who were putting the finishing touches on the upstairs party pad. Beca noticed the DJ station and at least hoped the DJ was decent. She waited patiently, watching the groves of people file in and the lights went dim and the music start jamming.

 

It was at least 45 minutes before Beca got her food and the party was in full swing.

 

“I’m so sorry Beca, I truly am. All our cooks are concentrating on the party. They finally got it made and do not worry, it’s all on me tonight.” Armando added.

 

“No, it’s ok, the wine was keeping me company.” Beca added with a smirk.

 

“Ok, if you need anything flag me down, but I gotta run right now. The VIPs have arrived, and I must greet them.” Armando said kissing Beca’s hand and rushing off out the door.

 

It was just a minute or so when Beca heard the DJ announce the arrival of the birthday girl. The spotlight shined on her as she climbed the stairs and cameras started flashing. Beca sighed as she watched Emily get lost in the crowd along with her posse.

 

It was times like these when Beca wished she had friends. She’s always been by herself, going all the way back to her parent’s divorce. She pushed away anyone who cared about her and distanced herself. She’s been in Los Angeles for 5 years and Armando was the closet thing to a friend she had. She pushed the negative thoughts out her head and picked at her food.

 

She sat at her table for an hour just picking at her food. It wasn’t that she didn’t like it, because she did. It was just the fact that she was too caught up in the party going on upstairs to really care about food. Bad thoughts filled her head once again. Thoughts such as, “I could kill myself right now and no one would notice.” Or her favorite in general, “Does anyone really give a fuck that I even exist?”

 

Her answer would soon come, because although it was her party, Emily had to get away for a moment. So, on her way to the ground level bathroom she noticed a tiny brunette around her age sitting in the corner looking lonely.

 

“Hello.” Emily greeted, jolting Beca out her daze.

 

“Holy shit dude! Don’t do that!” Beca said clutching her chest.

 

Emily giggled and threw her hands up in surrender, “May I have a seat?”

 

Beca looked at her suspiciously, “Sure.”

 

“I was on my way to the bathroom and you looked like you could use a friend so...” Emily said trailing off.

 

“So?” Beca said in disbelief.

 

“So, I decided to check on you. It must be lonely being here alone while a big ass party is going on. Sorry if we interrupted your dinner.” Emily said.

 

Beca smiled, she really liked this Emily girl, she was sweet and not a total snob you typically find in Hollywood.

 

“Don’t worry about it. I come here all the time by myself. And I don’t mind the party, I DJ a lot in my spare time, so the crowd isn’t bothering me.” Beca said taking a sip of wine. “I’m Beca by the way.”

 

Emily looked at Beca with interest, “Beca, as in Beca Mitchell?”

 

“The one and only.” Beca added.

 

“Holy shit!” Emily yelled. “Can I totally have your autograph?”

 

Beca looked at Emily in shock, “You want my autograph? Why?”

 

“Dude! I’m a huge fan of yours! I seen some of your YouTube videos and I also heard the stuff you did with Camila Cabello. I envy your skills!” Emily said going all fangirl on Beca.

 

Beca was stunned, she couldn’t believe her ears. “You envy me?”

 

“Yes! I can’t wait to switch labels! I totally want to collaborate with you!” Emily said with a screech.

 

She handed Beca a pen from god knows where and had Beca sign her t-shirt. You would think the girl had hit the jackpot.

 

…

Back upstairs, Emily’s posse watched her from above with this random girl.

 

“Who is that?” Chloe said joining Aubrey and Stacie at the railing.

 

“I’m not sure, they’ve been talking and giggling for 15 minutes.” Stacie pointed out.

 

“The girl signed Emily’s shirt? Maybe she’s famous?” Aubrey added.

 

The girls shrugged that possibility off and continued to study this unusual alt girl.

 

…

 

“Would you like to join my party? I mean if you want that is.” Emily said trailing off.

 

Beca wanted to but she had to get going. Sure, it was a Saturday night, but she stuck to a curfew. And she knew by going to this party she would end up dragging some dick home to only get screwed over and left heartbroken again.So, she frowned and started,

 

“I’m sorry….” Beca stopped as her eyes roamed upstairs and locked onto the beautiful blonde that was overlooking her with two other girls.

 

“What is it Beca?” Emily said snapping her fingers in Beca’s face.

 

“Who is that.” Beca said never taking her eyes off the blonde.

 

Emily turned and looked, “Who? The brunette, red head or blonde?”

 

Beca giggled at the different varieties of hair color, “Well actually all three. But the blonde for sure.” Beca stated.

 

Beca didn’t think she was gay. But one look at Aubrey and she was really considering trying it out.

 

Emily smiled, “The brunette is Stacie. She is my manager. The red head is Chloe, she oversees my social media, and the blonde is Aubrey. She is my fitness and vocal coach.”

 

“Dude what? They’re like the same age as us?” Beca stated confused.

 

“Yeah, well they’re actually 26. We went to college together. We were in an A Capella group, The Barden Bella’s. I wrote several songs my freshmen year and they decided to use them. We used them, won, and I got credit for them. Naturally several labels took interest in me and here I am.”

 

“So that qualifies them to oversee you?” Beca giggled earning a playful slap on the hand.

 

“Yes. They’re all professional in their work. And being my friends is the best. We get to travel all over together.”

 

Beca once again slouched in her seat, again, she wanted something like Emily had. A solid core of friends. Emily noticed Beca’s change in behavior and mentioned Aubrey again, earning a rise out of Beca.

 

“Would you like to meet my friends? They’re super cool. I think you’ll like Aubrey the most.” Emily said tugging Beca up from her seat and dragging her towards the stairs.

 

“Looks like I don’t have much of a choice,” Beca said trying to keep up with the long legs of Emily.

 

…

 

“Poor girl. She looks so lonely.” Aubrey said watching Beca slouch back in her seat as she finished picking at her food.

 

“Looks like Aubs has a crush Chloe!” Stacie ‘whispered’ into Chloe’s ear.

 

“Hey! I heard that. And no, I don’t!” She said defending herself.

 

“Aubrey likes the little Alt girl!” Chloe jumped and squealed.

 

“I hate you two I swear.” Aubrey added resting her chin on her propped-up arm.

 

“Oh, you love us Bree!” Stacie yelled. “Just like that little Alt girl.”

 

Aubrey rolled her eyes. She hated these parties, Stacie and Chloe would always tease her when they got drunk and always tried to get her some lady action.

 

Aubrey turned around to face her friends once more, “Listen, I don’t like her ok? Besides, I have no idea who the hell she is or even her name.”

 

Chloe and Stacie smirked before Stacie spoke up, “Well tiger, it looks like you’re gonna get to find out that information.”

 

Aubrey had no idea what Stacie meant, so Chloe turned Aubrey around and that’s when she noticed Emily dragging Beca towards the stairs. Aubrey’s heart pumped 100% faster and her pale face exposed her blush easily in this dim lighting.

 

“Shit’s about to get hot in here Stace!” Chloe beamed.

 

“Remember Aubrey, use two fingers. Kind of pretend you’re on tinder. Swipe right for awhile and the left. Finish her off with the come here motion. That’ll get her.” Stacie said.

 

“Aubrey choked on her water, “Why the hell would you tell me that?”

 

“Because I figured you needed a pep-talk. Now straighten up they’re almost here.”

 

Aubrey started to panic but it was too late, Emily had arrived with Beca in tow. She was way shorter than she imagined. But Aubrey didn’t mind, fun sized was her type of her girl anyway, and this girl was gorgeous up close.

 

“Stacie, Chloe, this is Beca. Beca this is Stacie, and that is Chloe.” They all formally introduced, and it was Aubrey’s turn. She was dying on the inside, fainting was a real possibility.

 

“Beca this is Aubrey.” Beca smiled as she tried to hide her blush in which Aubrey noticed, toppling her over the edge, “Aubrey this is Bec…” Emily couldn’t finish. Aubrey, in all the excitement, passed out”

 

“What the hell was that about?” Emily said worried.

 

“She’s got the hots for Beca.” Stacie said getting a nod from Chloe as well.


	2. You Do Exist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get romantic and love is made, but will it be broken?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little smut to finish this story off. Hope all enjoy! Thanks.

“Dude is she ok?” Beca said clutching her chest.

 

Stacie and Chloe waved it off, “She will be fine. Just when she wakes up, she may try to vomit. So be prepared.”

 

Stacie, Chloe and Emily grinned amongst themselves and started to walk off, leaving Beca by herself with a very unconscious Aubrey,

“Hey wait! Where are ya’ll going?” Beca asked in a panic.

 

“Birthday girl has a cake to cut,” Chloe pointed out.

 

“But what about Aubrey?”

 

“You’re doing fine. Just keep an eye on her and we will be right back.” Stacie proclaimed. And the trio disappeared into the crowd.

 

“Well it looks like its just you and me blondie.” Beca sighed. She wasn’t sure what to expect at this party but taking care of a grown woman was not it. She tugged Aubrey up into the booth and sat across from her.

 

The only thing Beca could see useful out of this was being able to stare freely at Aubrey’s features. And Beca had to admit, she was flawless. She could see why she was Emily’s fitness coach. She had toned arms and a washboard stomach. Her hair was long a golden, flowing freely at her shoulders. Aubrey finally fell over and smacked her unconscious face against the table.

 

Beca winced at the sudden impact, hoping it did no harm. In reality, it seemed to wake the blonde up. Aubrey began to stir and slowly rose and until she met eyes with Beca,

 

“My head hurts…” Aubrey weakly stated. Beca tried not to laugh at the giant red spot on Aubrey’s head from where she smacked it against the table,

 

“Hold on, I’ll be right back.”

 

Aubrey’s head was spinning, and she had no clue why. She was too dazed to realize the party was going on and Emily was cutting her cake. All she noticed was a straw being shoved into her mouth.

 

“Sip” Beca said softly. And Aubrey did as told. This continued until the glass of water was empty and Beca having to tell Aubrey when to sip and when to stop. She finally finished the glass off and collapsed her head onto her arms.

 

Beca slid over to Aubrey’s side of the booth and rubbed her back. “You gonna be ok?” She cooed softly into the blonde’s ear.

 

That hot breath and sweet words coming from Beca really made Aubrey better. “I’ll be fine. I’m sorry for this, you can go party if you want to. I’ll be ok.”

 

Beca smirked and leaned back into Aubrey’s ear, “I’m exactly where I want to be. Parties aren’t my thing.”

 

Aubrey smiled knowingly, “You get immune to them after a while, but some of us can’t seem to get enough.” Aubrey motioned to the dance floor where Stacie and Chloe were practically dry humping each other.

 

Beca didn’t want to admit it, but she thought it was the hottest thing ever. She was secretly wishing that were her and Aubrey. And then it hit her, maybe Aubrey is exactly what she needs.

 

“That’s kind of hot actually.” Beca mumbled.

 

Aubrey perked up but hesitated, “Yeah? Would you wanna dance? With me?” she asked timidly.

 

Before Beca could agree a very drunk Stacie and Chloe plopped down across from them exhausted,

 

“Bree, if you don’t take that sexy ass brunette out to dance I will.” Chloe mumbled.

 

Aubrey shot an apologetic look towards Beca and tried to reach for her hand but was again interrupted by Chloe who was trying to crawl across the table to kiss Beca.

 

“Down girl!” Stacie shouted pulling Chloe into her seat.

 

Aubrey and Beca shot out of the booth and went to the dancefloor and started dancing. Back at the table Stacie and Chloe were high-fiving themselves for a job-well done. They finally got Aubrey some lady action.

 

The dancing was awkward at first, mainly doing to the slower beat. But eventually it got better, and Aubrey walked around and put her ass in Beca’s crotch and started grinding. Beca unsure of herself eventually pressed back and placed her hands-on Aubrey’s hips.

 

From a distance it looked funny, Aubrey grinding on such a shorter girl, but she was gaining her confidence back. And Beca…Beca was full blown in love with Aubrey now. She never thought one person could change her entire sexuality, but Aubrey Posen just done it with her long ass legs and well-rounded ass grinding against her crotch. And damn that smirk she shot Beca over her shoulder.

 

‘Wild Thoughts’ began blasting through the speakers and that’s all it took for Beca, she leaned over and kissed the back of Aubrey’s neck earning a grateful moan, “You wanna get out of here and head to my place?”

 

Aubrey agreed and jerked Beca out of the crowd by her wrist, they ran by Emily who winked and blew Beca a kiss. Beca mouthed the words ‘Happy Birthday’ and Emily smiled back.

…

The two women impatiently waited in the elevator for Beca’s floor and upon arrival, Aubrey jerked Beca into the hallway and shoved her up against the wall in a heated kiss and pulled back,

“Which way?” She rushed out in anticipation.

 

“This way, last door on the right.” Beca said hopping up into Aubrey’s embrace. Wrapping her legs around the woman’s waist and arms around her shoulders.

 

Aubrey carried Beca to her room and minus a few missed attempts of getting the key in the slot, Beca finally managed to get the door open and Aubrey made it to the couch, where the two tongue battled momentarily building the moment.

 

Aubrey leaned back and stripped, leaving nothing to the imagination and stunning Beca who had grown flustered and quiet.

 

“What’s wrong Beca?” Aubrey asked with concern and worry. Maybe she went too far? What if Beca didn’t find her attractive? Here she is naked and now she is regretting the bold move.

 

Beca was stunned by Aubrey’s gorgeous physique, but she was scared because she had never been with another woman,

“It’s just that, I’ve never been with a girl before. I’m not sure what to do.” Beca said with shame.

 

Relief grew over Aubrey and she smiled graciously. “Well I’ll take good care of you. I’ll do you first and if you’re up to it, you can repeat to me what I do to you ok?”

 

Beca nodded in agreement and slowly stripped for Aubrey. The blonde was growing hornier by the second and once Beca was completely nude, she pounced.

 

Beca was pinned down on her back, hands secured above her head as Aubrey left a sweet trail of kisses down her body. Once Aubrey made it to her sweet spot, she parted Beca’s legs and left kisses on the insides of her thighs before kissing around the brunette’s entrance.

 

The way Aubrey teased her with the kisses and her warm tongue licking her entrance was making Beca moan for more. The slow pace was nice and warming, Aubrey really making Beca enjoy it. Aubrey thrusted her tongue in between the folds and began eating the girl out.

 

Beca had never experience this sensation with a man before. They typically entered, flopped around on top of her for a few minutes and it was over. No one ever taking the time to make sure she was satisfied. But with Aubrey it was different, she was passionate about pleasing Beca.

 

The blonde eventually slipped two fingers in Beca and began licking and sucking on her clit. Beca was grinding herself harder and faster on Aubrey’s face wanting more. So Aubrey quickened the pace and after feeling Beca out, she found the sweet spot.

 

Beca jerked and her hips thrusted into the air. She didn’t last long as Aubrey found her spot and she clamped down around her fingers and thighs locking the girl in place momentarily as she came. Beca’s moans were music to Aubrey’s ear’s, so when Beca released her, she pulled her fingers out and licked them clean to Beca’s amusement.

 

Beca looked broken for a minute. Her recovery taking a bit longer than anticipated. It’s been so long since someone actually made her cum and she loved being loved. Aubrey smiled and slid up the bed and pulled Beca into a cuddle.

 

“That was the greatest sex I’ve ever had.” Beca admitted.

 

“Well I’m glad I could oblige.” Aubrey giggled.

 

They laid content for a while and Aubrey just let Beca fall asleep. She would get her turn sometime later. But Beca wasn’t falling asleep but rather thinking. Thinking about how just a few hours ago, literally having next to no friends and questioned if she existed to other people.

 

“This is crazy.” Beca said.

 

“I’m sorry?” Aubrey stated.

 

“3 hours ago I was a nobody. Not a person cared for me or even cared that I existed. And then I met Emily who introduced me to the world’s most beautiful woman who in a matter on minutes, did more for me sexually than all of my previous one-night stands did combined.”

 

“Oh Beca.” Aubrey said sincerely, “It was nothing really.”

 

“I was squirting Aubrey! No one has done that to me ever. Nor did they try. You made me feel wanted and loved.”

 

Aubrey smiled that same smile that hooked Beca from a mile away, “You deserved it Beca. And as long as I’m breathing, you’ll be loved and well taken care of.” She placed a soft kiss on Beca’s temple and they eventually drifted off to sleep.

 

The next morning Beca woke and rolled over into the now cold vacant spot left on the bed. Confused, she jerked up looking around for any signs of the blonde. Nothing was left behind and Beca began to cry, how could Aubrey be so heartless? Beca truly opened up for her, which, is a huge deal. And Aubrey promised her.

 

The breakdown was about to commence until she stepped on a piece of paper on the floor, it was a note from Aubrey,

 

_Dear Beca_ ,

_Last night was the greatest night of my life and I can’t wait for many more to follow. Sorry I could not be there with you to wake up, but I assure you I’m not running. Your new-found existence has become my passion and I can’t wait to see you again. I had an early flight to Manitoba for Emily’s tour and I will be returning soon. Please call me tonight okay? -Aubrey XOXO_

 

That made Beca calm down significantly. She finally existed to someone and that was all she wanted. She saved Aubrey’s number and dreaded the long wait ahead of her before she could talk to Aubrey again. If she could somehow grow some patience, her life will be complete.


End file.
